Fantasyland Rescue
Fantasyland Rescue is the ninth movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and Duck find themselves lost in Fantasyland. With the help of Casey Jr., his friends and the human counterparts of the Mane 6, Yuna, Dusty and Duck will find their way home. Plot Our Story Begins It all started, Princess Yuna and Prince Dusty Crophopper soaring above clouds while Duck works at his Branchline. At the contruction site, Harvey, Rocky, George, Terence and Trevor are working hard along with the other engines. The engines must work hard and together. Talking to Blade Ranger Later, Blade Ranger and his team arrived on the Island of Sodor and he explained to Yuna that they came to the island for a special assignment as exchanged members of The Sodor Search and Rascue Team. That night, Yuna began her practice to rise the full moon, It took a while, But she's done it and Prince Hiro and Princess Luna were most impress. Duck chases Diesel 10/Duck saves Diesel 10 The next day, Duck was send to get some Jobi Wood. In the yards, Duck heard Diesel 10's horn, Diesel 10 was trying to steal all the Jobi Wood away, When Duck was giving Diesel 10 the chase, They'd stopped at the collapsing bridge, Diesel 10 stopped just in time, But is about to fall off, But then, Duck saved him. Duck the Sodor Search and Rescue Engine Later that night, Princess Celestia was proud of her boyfriend. As a reward, Duck was send to the Mainland as the new Sodor Search and Rescue Engine. Loco's Story of Fantasyland/Gator's Advice The next day, Loco tells his story about a magic tunnel that leads to Fantasyland. When the ship has no room for Duck, he saw a raft, It was a good idea and as He, Yuna and Dusty are about to go to Fantasyland, Gator gave them his advice and tell them to stay close together when they get lost and they'll take that advice. Yuna, Dusty and Duck got lost at sea/Finding Fantasyland After saying goodbye, Yuna and Dusty are getting settled in while Duck relax at the Raft. That Misty night, the old chain to RMS Titanic broke and Dusty and Yuna went to go after Duck before it's too late. The next day, Yuna and Dusty found Duck at Fantasyland and they found themselves lost. Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends/Finding the way home In Fantasyland, Yuna started to remember Gator's advice by staying together while getting lost and met Casey Jr. and his friends. When Duck came around the bends, He discovered the human counterparts of their pony friends. Even, Yuna and Dusty saw the human counterparts. Later, Yuna, Dusty and Duck have to find their way home. Yuna, Dusty and Duck were missing!/The Fantasy and FairyTale Railway Meanwhile on the Island of Sodor and Equestria, There has been news about Yuna, Dusty and Duck missing, It broke Princess Luna's heart to hear it. The next day on Fantasyland, Duck, Dusty and Yuna begin their search to find their way home. When, Yuna, Dusty and Duck saw the Fantasy and FairyTale Railway, It leads to any locations it can go, So they had to ask Casey Jr. for help. Tigatron and Airazor on the search Meanwhile, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna send Tigatron and Airazor on the search for Duck, Yuna and Dusty and get them back home. Back in Fantasyland, Yuna, Dusty and Duck saw the human Mane Six again. When Yuna, Dusty and Duck saw Jobi Wood, They had to find a way to get them to the Island of Sodor and Casey Jr. suggested to use an old tunnel that hasn't been used for years and had to rebuild again. Going through the tunnel At the tunnel, Yuna had to keep using her magic to clear the path as best she can so she, Duck and Dusty can make it though the Tunnel. Stuck in the tunnel In the tunnel, Yuna, Dusty, Duck, Casey Jr. and the human Mane 6 tried to get through and with Yuna warned out, The pathway's got blocked. Here comes the Calvary In Equestria and the Island of Sodor, Tigatron and Airazor found a tunnel where Yuna, Dusty, Duck, Casey Jr. and the Mane 6's human are stuck through, So they had to get more help. Gator and Percy saves Yuna, Dusty, Duck and Casey Jr. Later, Gator and Percy rescued Yuna, Dusty, Duck and Casey Jr. from getting stuck in the mine and with Tigatron and Airazor, They pushed it open. Welcome, Fantasyland Engines!/Ending When Percy and Gator got Yuna, Dusty, Duck, Casey Jr. and the human Mane 6 out, Twilight and her friends her glad to meet the human counterparts of themselves. It was grand opening of the Piston Peak Search and Rescue Center, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were so happy to see that Yuna was home safe and sound and gave a big warm welcome to Casey Jr., his friends and the human counterparts of Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sunset and many others. In the post-credits scene, Choobo reported to Lothor about their evil plan to get rid of Princess Yuna and her friends and Lothor does have one, But said that they had to wait until the time is right. Trivia *This is how the Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, the CMC, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flash Sentry, the dog version of Spike, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Emma, Ivor the Engine, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens (Big Tim), Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha and Chugs the Easter Train makes their debut in this film. *This movie is based off Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue. *This movie takes back after the first 18 episodes of season 4 of Yuna's Princess Adventure and before Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 & 2. Songs #Main Titles - #'Working Together' - #'Wherever You Are' - Duck #'Searchin' Everywhere' #Music Score - #Music Score - #End Credits - Misty Island Rescue #End Credits - ???? (score) #End Credits - Dreams to Dream Scenes #The Opening Scene #Talking to Blade Ranger #Duck chases Diesel 10/Duck saves Diesel 10 #Duck the Sodor Search and Rescue Engine #Loco's Story of Fantasyland/Gator's Advice #Yuna, Dusty and Duck got lost at sea/Finding Fantasyland #Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends/Finding the way home #Yuna, Dusty and Duck were missing!/The Fantasy and FairyTale Railway #Tigatron and Airazor on the search #Going through the tunnel #Stuck in the tunnel #Here comes the Calvary #Gator and Percy saves Yuna, Dusty, Duck and Casey Jr. #Welcome, Fantasyland Engines!/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure